


Trouble Magnet

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [130]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chickens, Established Relationship, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Leaning Tower of Pisa, Three Things, Vacation, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Jemma just want to have a nice vacation in Italy. Too bad they're trouble magnets...





	Trouble Magnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Chicken, Light, Leaning Tower of Pisa.
> 
> Also... Darcy is the Ancient One's daughter (if you squint)?

It was before sunrise that Darcy woke Jemma. And not for the usual reasons, either. She was apparently bound and determined to not waste a single second of their Italian vacation.

"Come on, babe! I want to get there before it gets too crowded!"

Jemma frowned. "Darcy, is this your 'trouble magnet' theory again?"

Darcy shrugged. "It's maybe a little bit of column A, a little bit of column B. It really will be crowded later in the day. And if there are fewer people there to be stampeded by a herd of rhinoceroses from outer space, then all the better."

"'Rhinoceroses from outer space,'" Jemma repeated under her breath.

"What'd you say, babe?"

"I said I love you, even though you're ridiculous."

Darcy grinned. "I love you too," she said, then: "Look! There it is!"

She let go of Jemma's hand and jogged closer, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Here, you take a picture of me doing the thing first, and then I'll take a picture of you, and then maybe we can get one of these people to take picture of us together."

Darcy handed Gemma her phone and stepped forward to assume the position. Jemma rolled her eyes fondly and obliged her girlfriend.

"Darcy, I think the light is..." Jemma began.

"Ooh! Maybe we could do a picture where it looks like you're pushing it over on me and I'm trying to hold it up!" Darcy suggested excitedly.

"No, there's a light behind you—"

"What, is it weird to have an early-morning picture of a tourist pretending trying to hold up the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"It's unnatural," Jemma said, pointing.

"Okay, well, I guess we can come back later tonight, but I sort of had a romantic carriage ride planned?"

"No, Darcy!" Jemma huffed. "The _light_ is unnatural. And so is the giant chicken!"

Darcy finally turned around to see what Jemma was talking about. Sure enough, there was a green light coming from somewhere behind the world wonder.

Which is presumably where the giant chicken had come from.

"Yeah, you're right, we should come back later," Darcy admitted.

"I should call this into the team,” Jemma said.

"Nooo," Darcy protested. "We're on vacation! I'm sure the giant chicken thing is normal around here!"

"Darcy," Jemma scolded.

"Fine," Darcy said with a pout. "But at least let me take a picture of that thing first so I can send it to my mom. She never believes the kind of crazy stuff we get up to."

Later that evening, when Jemma finally got back to the hotel, she found Darcy laying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Everything's back to normal," she reported. "Portal sealed. Civilians protected. Day saved."

"Day _wasted_ ," Darcy countered. "We missed _everything_ I had planned. Even the carriage ride."

“I told Fitz about your trouble magnet theory,” Jemma offered.

“Oh, good, now _he_ can roll his eyes at me too,” Darcy said.

Jemma sighed inwardly and told herself that Darcy had a right to be annoyed. “That’s not why I told him, and you know it,” she said patiently. “He says he's going to check it out, do the math on it. For science.”

“Thanks, but I'd rather have an extra day in Italy with you than be right,” Darcy said.

“Oh, that's sweet,” Jemma told her. “By the way, since our day was hijacked by a herd of rampaging space chickens, Coulson gave me another day of leave.”

Darcy sat up excitedly. “Really?”

Jemma nodded.

“So we get our entire vacation _and_ I’m amazing and brilliant?”

“Yup,” Jemma replied, kissing her nose.

They went back to Pisa on their last day so that Darcy got her ridiculous pictures. Jemma had an excellent time in Italy, excessive tourism notwithstanding.

Then again, any time with Darcy was time she cherished.

Chickens or no chickens.

**Author's Note:**

> This could absolutely be in the same universe as [Pout Fortification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439720).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172106946213/trouble-magnet)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
